


The Opposite of That [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Castiel, Dean Winchester-centric, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, girl!castiel, temporary genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: When a case goes wrong, Dean is confronted with an unfamiliar face in the bunker... and does not react well.He has a lot of feelings, most of them complicated. [length: 31mins]





	The Opposite of That [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_of_a_bitch_spn_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Opposite of That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107944) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> I recorded this in a cabin in the woods. It was a nightmare. You've no idea how time-consuming and tedious podficcing can be. Always remember to hug your podficcers, no matter the fandom or even quality. Everyone starts somewhere and works with what they have-- which sometimes includes refrigerator noises and uncomfortable wood chairs on a brick floor.

**Text:[The Opposite of That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107944)**

**Written/Read** by: Tenoko1

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas

 **Tags:** Cursed Castiel, temporary genderswap, Dean-centric, internal conflict, internalized homophobia

**Summary:**

When a case goes wrong, Dean is confronted with an unfamiliar face in the bunker... and does not react well.

He has a lot of feelings, most of them complicated. [length: 31mins]

 **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ibka6eyonejv1s0/SPN_The_Opposite_of_That_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hpv91za0xpvo9ao/SPN%20The%20Opposite%20of%20That%20m4b.zip)


End file.
